new_wavefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Limahl
Limahl, właśc. Christopher Hamill (ur. 19 grudnia 1958 w Wigan, w obrębie hrabstwa Lancashire, w stołecznym okręgu Wielkiego Manchesteru) – brytyjski piosenkarz pop, który w latach 80. XX wieku był wokalistą zespołu Kajagoogoo i odnosił potem sukcesy jako solista. Życiorys Syn Erica (górnika[1]) i Cynthii Hamill, dorastał wraz z trojgiem rodzeństwa; dwoma braćmi - Paulem i Anthony oraz siostrą Caroline. W wieku 7 lat zaczął intensywnie śpiewać[1]. Uczęszczał do Mesnes High School w Wigan.http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło Związał się z Westcliff-on-Sea Palace Theatre Repertory Company. Występował z powodzeniem w biblijnym musicalu Andrew Lloyda Webbera i Tima Rice Józef i cudowny płaszcz snów w technikolorze (Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat). W wieku 16 lat porzucił szkołę i uciekł do Bolton, gdzie rozpoczął naukę w zawodzie fryzjera. Następnie pobierał lekcje śpiewu[1]. Przez krótki okres był punkiem w zespole Vox Deus, a następnie śpiewał w grupie Crossword i formacji Brooks z Mikiem Nolanem. Jego sceniczny pseudonim Limahl powstał z anagramu jego nazwiska i przeniesienia jednej litery l'. W 1981 został wokalistą zespołu pop Art Nouveau przekształconego na Kajagoogoo, a jego karierą pokierował jako współproducent pierwszych nagrań Nick Rhodes z zespołu Duran Duran. Wylansowany przebój "Too Shy" szybko znalazł się na miejscu pierwszym w Wielkiej Brytanii i dotarł do miejsca piątego amerykańskiej listy Billboard Hot 100. Piosenka stała się symbolem pop kultury lat 80. i zyskała ogromną popularność. Jego odejście od Kajagoogoo w 1983 spowodowane było częściowo zbyt dużą kontrolą nad grupą gitarzysty Nicka Beggsa. Rok potem grupa zmieniła nazwę z Kajagoogoo na Kaja i działała do 1986. W 1983 Limahl rozpoczął karierę solową, a jego pierwszy utwór "Only For Love" trafił na dwudzieste miejsce listy przebojów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Rok później odniósł sukces przebojami "Too Much Trouble" i "Never Ending Story" - muzycznym motywem przewodnim baśniowego filmu fantasy Wolfganga Petersena ''Niekończąca się opowieść (Die Unendliche Geschichte, 1984) z Noah Hathawayem oraz debiutanckim albumem "Don't Suppose...". Jego kolejne płyty "Colour All My Days" (1986) i "Love is Blind" (1992) oraz singel "Tell Me Why" (2006) nie cieszyły się tak wielkim powodzeniem. W 2004 wystąpił w muzycznym reality show PRO 7 Comeback - Die große Chance, a rok później pojawił się w programie ITV Hit Me Baby One More Time. W lutym 2008 grupa KajaGooGoo reaktywowała się w oryginalnym składzie: Limahl (wokal), Nick Beggs (wokal, gitara basowa, Chapman stick), Jez Strode (perkusja), Steve Askew (gitara) oraz Stuart Croxford Neale (klawisze). W sierpniu 2008 Limahl wraz z zespołem KajaGooGoo wystąpił na Sopot Festival. Życie prywatne Limahl, który jest gejem, był związany z o dziewięć lat starszym Paulem Gambaccini[2], amerykańskim DJ'em, prezenterem radiowym i telewizyjnym, autorem pierwszej oficjalnej biografii Kajagoogoo. Dyskografia Single '''z Kajagoogoo *''Too Shy'' (1982) *''Ooh To Be Aah'' (1983) *''Hang On Now'' (1983) *''Space Cadet'' (2009) solo *''Only For Love'' (1983) *''Too Much Trouble'' (1984) *''Never Ending Story'' (1984) *''Tar Beach'' (1984) *''Love In Your Eyes'' (1986) *''Inside To Outside'' (1986) *''Colour All My Days'' (1986) *''Stop'' (wydany tylko w Japonii, 1990) *''Maybe This Time'' (1991) *''Too Shy - 92'' (1992) *''Love Is Blind'' (1992) *''Love That Lasts'' (2002) *''Tell Me Why'' (2006) Albumy z Kajagoogoo *''White Feathers'' (1983) *EP Death Defying Headlines 2008 *EP Death Defying Headlines - The Dancing Remixes 2009 solo *''Don't Suppose'' (1984) *''Colour All My Days'' (1986) *''Love Is Blind'' (1992) *''Kajagoogoo & Limahl. The Singles and More'' (1993) *''The Best of Limahl'' (1996) *''The Very Best of Kajagoogoo & Limahl'' (2003) *''Limahl Never Ending Story'' (2006)